Ancient Egypt - Day 6
For the Chinese version of the level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 6 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of the level before the v1.8 update, see Ancient Egypt - Day 6 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = An Ancient Egypt piñata |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 5 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 7 }} Dialogue (Intro) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: If you want to use a Power Up, you can buy one with coins. Crazy Dave: Just tap on that doohickey down there and you're in business! (Crazy Dave leaves) Difficulty The Camel Zombies usually come in packs of 3, and are connected. Bloomerang is ideal here, as it can hit up to 3 enemies at once. In addition, there are more tombstones. The newly acquired Iceberg Lettuce also helps here, as it can freeze all the Camel Zombies at once. Cabbage-pult is also recommended. Spikeweed also helps here, if the player has unlocked it, though this is unlikely. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 3 |note4 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie5 = 4 |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie10 = 1 3 5 |note10 = Final wave; 1x Plant Food available; Sandstorm! |ambush10 = |note5 = 1x Sprout}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Cabbage-pult **Potato Mine **Wall-nut **Bloomerang **Iceberg Lettuce *Stall and kill zombies with Iceberg Lettuces and Potato Mines. *Plant Cabbage-pults on the fourth column from the left, then protect them from being eaten with Wall-nuts. *Then, fill the second and third column from the left with Bloomerangs: that will take down any zombies on the lawn. *If a Camel Zombie arrives on a lane that Bloomerang is not planted on, use Iceberg Lettuce on it, because it will freeze all parts of Camel Zombie. Using premium plants *If you have Squash, take it to deal with the first zombies along with Potato Mine. You may also use Starfruit if you have it, it can shoot in five directions. So it is better than Peashooter, with only 50 more sun. Kiwibeast is a very good option, since every zombie here eats, which will power him up. Kiwibeast can then proceed to shred every zombie in the level with ease. Cold Snapdragon can also be used to quickly and easily deal with all the zombies, since he's cheap, deals good damage, and a slowing effect. Gallery Trivia *This is the first level where players must choose plants by themselves (unless they bought premium plants) because there is not enough seed slots to select all of the obtained plants. *Before starting this level, Crazy Dave guides the player on how to buy Power Ups. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Unlocked Zen Garden Ancient Egypt Day 6 (Ep.7)|By Ancient Egypt Day 6 - Walkthrough How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 6's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag